Masked Idiot
by peinlover
Summary: The contractor was pulling the trigger and I lunged forward blocking Misaki. I felt the bullet plunge into my chest missing my bullet proof coat by millimeters......“HEI! YOU IDIOT!” Mao yelled... first darker than black story! no flames! PREVEIW ON 3CH
1. Hi, BY, HI again?

**This was made three aclock in the mornig so if it bad don't say anything! Since there is a lack of fanfics on darker than Black i thought i should make some!!!!!! so here is number one of the stories to come!!!!!!!!!!! my grammer and spelling is bad so no comments about it. im open to any ideas or mabe another story to write! feel free to reveiw!**

-Hei's POV-

I finished him off finally! This guy was hard to beat, but was stupid. The vile I was supposed to retrieve he broke with his own sword. But there was nothing I could do now so I walked away in slight frustration. I stopped for a second as a wave of dizziness came over me and I stumbled over to a tree to steady myself as my vision began to blur.

"Stop right there and put both hands on the tree," a familiar feminine voice commanded me and glancing behind me there was the Section-Chief of the Foreign Affairs Section 4, Misaki Kirihara. My Vision was blurring more, so I did as she said, I certainly did not want to battle at least not when I didn't know what was going on with me. As I placed my other hand on the tree, a sudden pain in my chest stopped me. I grabbed my chest then the pain got ten times worse and the worse possibility happened..... I felt my heart stop.... I fell to my knees in momentary shock.

"What's wrong BK-201" I could hear her in the back ground though not all clear. In an attempt to save myself. I sent a painful shock through my body. Throwing my body into a few seconds of violently shaking… Nothing…... I did it again, I didn't know if I over did it or not the second time, but I gasped painfully and fell forward. My body was put into a frenzy of twitching and shaking and by that I knew I over did it, but I could feel my heart beating.

-Misaki POV-

"What wrong BK-201?" I asked still a little away from him.

He was shaking, making no sounds except little gasps of pain and then he started to glow. I jumped back knowing this was a sign of him about to use his power, but strangely enough he directed it to himself and he stared to shake more. I didn't know if he was going suicidal or what, but I didn't want him dead at least not yet. I ran toward him seeing that he was about to do it again but, when I was almost to him I heard a gasp of severe pain. He did it again and fell forward. He was twitching, shaking and was gasping as if someone pulled him out of water after almost drowning him.

I reached carefully down to turn him over, but before I could touch him my hand was shocked away. It seemed there was electricity still running through him from his violent electrocution. 'Why did he do that? I didn't think he would kill himself. He doesn't look like the criminal to do that. He wasn't about to be caught. He's gotten by me many times. So why? '

I tried to touch him again and this time I was able to. I turned him over to see he was still twitching. I laid him down on his back and saw all the slash marks of a resent fight. It looked like it was hard because I rarely ever saw him hurt. I put my hand on his neck, now on my knees by him, to check his vitals, it seemed his heart was irregular '…. I'm an idiot! That's why he electrocuted himself. Something must have stopped his heart that explains alot.' I stated in my head.

I sat there for awhile surprised that I got this close to the masked man. Then I reliesed that this is perfect! I have BK-201! I called for backup quickly in hopes to bring him back. I man answered the phone and I immediately said everything after stating my name and he said they are on their way. I sighed after hanging up it be a long wait because of where we were. I stared at him. I had a feeling I've met him before and started to blush when I started to think of how hot he was and quickly ran those thoughts out of my head. I sat there for 5 minutes and then an idea came to mind. Feeling stupid again for not realizing it to. I reached and grabbed a hold of the infamous mask he wore to hide himself, but before I could take it off his hand flew up grabbed my wrist.

I froze there's no way he could be conscious he was still twitching and then jumped away from me with a bit of a stumble as if he was drunk. He had a few twitches still and yet was moving as if he had the upper hand. I went for my gun but it was missing and when I looked up he was pointing it at me. Then I jumped up but when I blinked he was gone.

-Hei's POV-

'That was to close.' I thought as I stumbled away. My hands kept twitching and my vision was still blurred. 'What's wrong with me?' I was walking for awhile and hoped it was in the right direction. It had been at least 2 hours and unfortunately I was lost

"what's happen to you?" Mao said coming out of nowhere. I kept walking as if I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Hey kid I'm seriuos. I've never seen you like this. I mean you…." He I cut him off with a hand gesture, but before I could speak it all went black.

**-I thought about stopping here and making this another chappy but i choose not to : )-**

-Misaki POV-

I walked away angry that I lost him again. It took me forever to explain to the other cops what happen, some jerk ran into my car, I'm walking home and the sky looks like it's going to rain so obviously my night sucks. I thought as I started walking through the park taking a short cut home. I loved this park it was huge and there were so many trees around it was like the woods. Many people as I, loved it to there were streams, picnic spots, camping spots and more. I was passing on a steep hill when suddenly I heard voices.

"Hey kid I'm serious." unconsciously I followed the voice "I've never seen you like this." I peek through a bush to see the black reaper all the way at the bottom of the hill. "I mean…." That cat was speaking; I held my gasp at the fact the cat could talk all though it didn't send me away. There were many trees down there so I curiously got a bit closer. The black reaper cut him off but before he said anything he fell to the ground.

"Hei!" the cat yelled and ran toward him "Come on! Don't give out on me now!" The cat started to panic. "O no what do I do!" the cat said out loud "The hospital is a no, home! ..no… I can't even move him! Arg! Hei, come on! Someone is going to find-" he suddenly stopped.

'Crap!' I thought as it started to rain. The talking cat went to the black reaper and I let out a sigh of relief because I thought he was going to find me. When I looked back at the black reaper and the cat, the cat had somehow managed to turn him over. The feline sniffed his wounds and then jumped back and began to panic more. "Crap, not this!" The cat said angrily and began to look around. "Arg! I can't leave you in a public place like this!" Then of course, I slipped on some mud and fell the rest of the way down the hill hitting every mud puddle known to man and when I came to the bottom I fell face first into some more. Angrily I stood up and then froze. I looked to the reaper and the cat and was met with hissing. The cat stood almost possessively on the masked man, hissing at me. I reached for my gun but it wasn't there. I glanced around quickly for it and with all my luck I found it… by the black reapers foot.

"How long were you watching?" the cat commanded obliviously knowing I couldn't randomly fall down the hill seeing there were bushes lining the top of the hill acting like a fence. "Hei! Get up" the cat whispered toward BK-201. I froze I didn't know what to do. I don't know why I froze I mean it was just a cat … who could talk, but a cat none of the less. Then a bullet flew by me. ……….'Did that cat just shoot at me' I questioned in disbelieve but I look and the gun was still by his foot. I glanced around only to find a contractor come from a tree.

The cat jumped and mumbled about the situation getting worse, so this contractor wasn't with them.

"So what's with the girl?" the guy laughed. The cat stayed quit in hopes that we would start to battle to leave them out momentarily. "Aww what's wrong? Scared?" and to their luck his attention was toward her, feeling no threat from them. Then the cat pushed the gun towards me, stupid cat wanted me to fight. Probable hoping we take this else were or kill each other. "I was here to get revenge but I might as well have fun!" the contractor stated ending it with a evil laugh. I grabbed my gun in annoyance and pointed at him. "You know 'evil' laughs are really annoying and stupid" I stated and pulled the trigger. He dogged it with ease. "You know I can see the future. Every move of my opponent I can see right before they do it." He laughed again.

-Hei's POV-

I started to regain conscious. I felt soaked and there was gun fire in the distance and when I opened my eyes I saw Mao on me. "Get off" I said though my voice was a bit croaky. "Hei! Man, are you lucky. Come on we have to go!" Mao said but I only caught lucky, come, and go. "what?" I asked in a whisper as I started to lift my head. Now figuring out that the gun fire was no more than a few feet from me it seems the contractor, who partner I killed a month ago, and Misaki were in a battle but the contractor was winning. Suddenly Misaki was shot in the arm and tripped backwards, her back going against a huge rock. She looked up seeing her defeat was near as the contractor raised the gun and laughed. I don't know why, but I jolted up. Mao said something but I didn't hear. The contractor was pulling the trigger and I lunged forward blocking Misaki. I felt the bullet plunge into my chest missing my bullet proof coat by millimeters. I didn't flinch nor move from where I was. I looked toward the contactor. There was fear on his face seeing that the bullet had no effect. He pointed the gun toward me but I grabbed his wrist before he shot me again and sent electricity through him ending the fight in seconds. After he died I grabbed my chest and stumbled back. "Shoot." My foot hit something so I quickly turned, but it was just Misaki. I was so caught up after being shot, I forgot she was here. "Shoot" I restated after seeing my situation. She was still on the ground staring at me.

"HEI! YOU IDIOT!" Mao yelled behind me.

"Didn't you hear me?" I could hear him clearly now. "Arg! You practically handed yourself to the police on a silver platter!" I stood there. I was numb for some reason so I couldn't feel anything, all though I couldn't move either.

**CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!!!!! XD please no flames!**


	2. Help, Surprise and Repeat

**Please forgive the bad grammer and spelling!!!!!**

-Misaki's POV-

I was silent… As my dark savior starred back at me. His chest was bleeding fiercely now, but he did not move. His mask hid all indication to what he was thinking or feeling, leaving me to wonder his thoughts. I was shocked. The man I've been after and almost took to the police station had taken a bullet for me. 'What was I suppose to do' I wondered. 'I couldn't take him now. Not after that.'

"W-why?" I stammered, but he just stood there.

"Hei?" his feline companion asked.

Then as if a spell was lifted, he stumbled back as if something hit him. He spoke incoherently. His voice groggy and deep with a hint of pain, but there was some attempt of hiding it. He stumbled back until his back hit a tree and then slid down it having no energy to stand any more. Finally the same spell lifted off me enabling me to move as well. I stared to crawl to the mask man with caution. My job and who he is escaping my mind, leaving the feeling of worry and the need to repay him for saving me. When I had came close to him my paced slowed until I was by his feet. That's when he lifted his signature knife to me.

"Leave!" he barked at me his voice slowly becoming coherent again.

"But…." I tried but he cut me off .

"I can kill you too!" he said as I inched closer, but he kept his knife at my neck. I could now see his hand shaking making the blade fallow in the action.

"Then you wouldn't have saved me." I stated patiently and quietly. I reached for his hand and started to grab a hold of the blade. The talking cat just sat there not knowing what to do with his dying friend. The cat knew 'Hei' needed help now and she was the only one there. ( My mind had started to use the name Hei after hearing the cat said it so many times). I slowly pulled the knife away as his hand went limp and his arm fell by his side.

"Now just let me help you. That's the least I can do." I said more as a question than a demand. He said nothing just stay there. Taking this as a yes I came over to him slowly took off his coat. He wore a skin tight shirt underneath showing every detail of his muscles and the sleeves ended before his elbows.

"I will try to get help," The cat stated in a tone that said take care of him, "and don't do anything like take him to the cops," He said as more of a threat now. I knew something was bad if he was willing to leave him with me to get help. I nodded and he left leaving a deep silence to settled in.

After a while I turn back to Hei and took off the gear and then I looked at him fully. He was still awake I knew that much. I could tell because I could feel his eyes stare me down. He had many slash marks from his earliest battle, but the bullet wound was my biggest worry now. I then took his knife and cut his shirt open to see his wounds clearly. I took my jacket off to clean the blood off his chest and then pressed it on the bullet wound to stop the bleeding. Then what made me really worry was the blood that dripped from his mask. I made a small gasp then slowly reached for the infamous mask (again) stopping when my fingers touched it.

"You take my mask off….and I will kill you." He stated making no move for it, but stubbornly I grabbed it fully. 'There had to be some reason he saved me, he's not going to kill me now. Especially since he's to injure,' I concluded. I started to pull up his mask, yet he still stayed still. Confirming I was in no danger for the time being. I pulled it up all the way and froze.

"Li-i?" I shuddered in disbelief. There looking back at me was my crush, but he look different. His eyes held no emotion and were glazed over. His face held stress lines from battle and there was blood dripping from his mouth.

-Mao's POV-

I was running to find help when yin found me first. I yelled franticly about not having enough time to explain and to just bring Huang over to where we are immediately. Her glowing blue blab disappeared seconds after. Hoping that she was following what I said, I turned back and ran.

I came back to the spot where the resent event played out in, only to find a unusually scene. There was Hei laying against the tree letting the cop clean his wounds. Whenever he got injured he had not once ever let any of us tend to them, at least not like that. The usual was just letting us wrap it and be done with it. Never talking about it again, but the girl had cut his shirt open and was using her jacket to stop the bleeding. I stayed were I was watching the scene before me. I awaited the moment that was sure to come. I didn't what it was yet, but I knew something was about to either give me black mail material or shock me in to oblivion. In seconds my train of thought crashed as I saw blood drip from his mask, making dread come over me. 'Am I too late?' I wondered and as if on que the girl noticed it too. She reached toward his mask as a reflex, but stop to hear his threat. She ignored it stubbornly and pulled up the mask any ways making me shocked into oblivion. She froze and whispered out 'Li' in a surprised tone. Not knowing what else to do than change the subject, I jumped out of my hiding spot taking my part in the event.

"Hei! Huang is coming with some stuff to help you. Yin is going to be with him. I was told to see what your symptoms are as of this moment in case you go unconscious." I said giving the load down on what was going on. He stayed there for a moment taking what just happen and my words in. he ignored the girl for the time being and looked at me.

Then he suddenly snapped his head quickly looking in some far distant area. He stood up without even a flinch. He grabbed his gear and placed it on. His eyes become dark and his eye brows went down in concentration. Something was going to happen but what he did next shocked me more than the first event. He turned to us and attacked us.

**Sorry i had this typed for a week but i was trying to not make another cliffy. Of course i then get writers block so since a week has went by and the writers block is still here. i published as it is!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. PREVEIW

**This is a PREVEIW of the third chappy!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to have the full chappy up today or tomorrow enjoy!!!!!!**

Moa's POV

My fears came true. I was too late. Earlier that day, after Hei left for his mission, Huage had explained to me what was in the vile that Hei was to retrieve. He said that it was some top secret chemical that was stolen, but was severely experimentally. It was a bottle of chemicals and nanotechnology that was suppose make people un-stoppable on the battle field by feeding their brains information on different fighting techniques, strategies and by setting their brains to make fighting almost second nature. The thing was the scientist that made it died off when it accidentally got into his drink. Leaving it on finished with many negative side effects. For say, If that stuff gets into your blood streams and it doesn't kill you then your brain is put into a fighting mode, so that you kill anyone and everyone around you. The sad part is that there's a limited time for the antidote and that is between the time they take it and death or becoming a killing massacre. After that time, there are some theory's about if you tap it to their emotions it well bring them out of the killing mode, but they are theories for a reason. Nobody was stupid enough to test it and now Hei has it in his system. When I smelt his wounds they had a strong sent of chemical which was the reason I started to panic. I don't know how he didn't die from such a lethal dose of that stuff or how the heck it even got on his wounds. All I know now …is to run.


End file.
